


In Vino Veritas

by Alessa (Alessa_dD)



Series: Viñetas Farsantes [2]
Category: Farsantes (TV)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Viñetas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_dD/pseuds/Alessa
Summary: In vino veritas es un proverbio latino, cuyo significado podría traducirse como «en el vino está la verdad».El autor de la frase latina es Cayo Plinio Cecilio Segundo, más conocido como Plinio el Viejo.
Relationships: Guillermo Graziani/Pedro Beggio
Series: Viñetas Farsantes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583434
Kudos: 2





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No, todavía no logro hacerme con Guillermo Graziani, Pedro Beggio, personajes y el cánon de Farsantes. Inmerecidamente, les pertenecen a la dupla Aguirre&Segade y ayudantes de ocasión, amontonados bajo el paraguas asesino de Pol-ka.

La mano se estira, ofreciendo la copa.

Los dedos se rozan, gestando un volcán de insensatez y locura.

*Mis labios trazan  los tendones de su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente; la amenaza de los dientes le corta el aliento.*

*Mis  manos juegan sobre su pecho delineando cada costilla, mis labios tironean de los pequeños pezones fruncidos, mi nariz se arrastra suave hacia abajo.*

*Mi boca  lo provoca hasta endurecerlo, mis manos lo acunan y lo acarician, mis dedos se deslizan hacia atrás para suavizar y preparar.*

*Mis caderas  presionan hacia abajo y adentro, mi boca saborea mi propio nombre en sus labios mientras él acaba.*

Todo mío  , *tal vez* con solo pedirlo.

Pero  *nunca* pregunto.

—¿Más vino, Guille?

*¿In Vino  Veritas?*

—Otra copa, o tal vez dos...

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> El [original](https://actosdefeylibertad.blogspot.com/2014/05/vinetasin-vino-veritas-by-alessa.html) se publicó el 11/05/2014 en [Acto de Fe Fanfiction.](https://actosdefeylibertad.blogspot.com/)


End file.
